The present invention relates generally to the field of navigation, and more particularly to traffic re-routing.
The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a space-based satellite navigation system that provides location and time information anywhere on Earth where there is an unobstructed line of sight to four or more GPS satellites. The GPS location and time information is available to anyone with a GPS receiver, sometimes referred to as a GPS navigation device or system. A GPS receiver may display maps, turn-by-turn directions, traffic congestion maps and suggested alternative directions, and/or information on nearby amenities and attractions.
A GPS receiver may provide a user with route directions. A GPS receiver may also reroute a user if changing driving conditions or route information render the user's current route not optimal. A navigation system's re-routing algorithms are based on traffic patterns, congestion, or construction, and can re-route a vehicle in order to a faster route by avoiding the congested area.